Le tiroir surpris
by zoubi2320
Summary: "Petit" one shots sur Unsterbliicher et Newtiteuf qui vont passer une bonne soirée ensemble. je coupe ce one shots en deux partis pour éviter une trop une grosse lecture sur une seule page, mais je lés écris comme un one shot. donc bonne lecture / ATTENTION LEMON HOT/ merci à ma baka pour la cor
1. partie 1

Bonjour cette fanfiction se porte sur des youtubeur francophone. si il veulent que je suprime cette fanfic. je le ferait imédiatement. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et cette fanfiction contient des scènes d'amour chaud entre des personne de même sexe. donc si tu n'aime pas ca il y a une petite croix rouge en haut a droit sur la qu'elle tu peux cliquer. Sinon bonne lecture :3

Un soir d'hiver alors que la pluis était au rendez-vous dehors, deux amis s'amusaient sur Mario kart.

-« je t'ai encore battu Nt-chou.

-« Ok, je m'avoue vaincu. Je vais dans la salle de bains me changer ».

Ce qui est bien avec Newtiteuf c'est qu'il est toujours long dans la salle de bains, ce qui permet au curieux qu'est Unsterbliicher de fouiller dans l'appartement pour voir où il range ses affaires. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait ça, mais il ne trouve jamais rien d'assez bien pour le charrier dessus à part ses Pokémons. Il sait que c'est mal de faire ça à ses amis, mais il a envie de faire son curieux. Surtout ce soir, car son ami l'a invité à dormir chez lui, alors il pourra l'embêter ce soir et demain matin avant qu'il ne le mette à la porte. Il se rappela avoir déjà cherché partout à part dans un tiroir du meuble de la cuisine qui est toujours verrouillé. La dernière fois, il avait trouvé la clef dans un tiroir du bureau. Il prit la clef et ouvrir le tiroir. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait. Il le referma aussitôt en entendant la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrir et il essaya de verrouiller le meuble. Mais pas assez vite.

-« Unster ? C'est quoi ce bruit ? ». Il est cuit, il va se faire tuer, surtout après ce qu'il vient de voir. « Qu'est-ce que tu... ? » Il courut vers lui. Unster glissa la clef sous sa manche, mais trop tard, il compris « t-tu fouilles dans mes affaires. Pourquoi ? » Le redstoneur n'avait pas prévu de défense et il est nul en improvisions

-« Euh... Je ne fouillais pas, Nt. Je regardais dans les tiroirs, c'est tout.

\- C'est ma vie privée, Unster. Je... Je peux savoir ce que tu as trouvé ?

\- Rien !

\- Sébastien, dis-moi ce que t'as vu ! »

Les joues d'Unster commencèrent à flamber. Nt vi bien qu'il y avait un problème, il se dirigea vers le tiroir où est normalement rangée sa clef.

-« où est la clef? » Nt tomba sur les genoux et commença à s'arracher les cheveux

-« Arrête Nt! Tu vas finir par te faire mal... Tu sais... Je ne pense pas que tu sois le seul mec à avoir... Hmm... » Les mots avaient l'air d'avoir du mal à sortir de la gorge d'Unster.

-« un vibromasseur ? Sérieux, tu penses qu'y en a beaucoup des types qui ont ça chez eux, encore des filles, je veux bien, mais... » Unster sortis la clef de sa manche et referma calmement la serrure. Il replaça la clef dans le bureau et tend la main au chasseur de Pokémon pour qu'il se relève.

-« je suis désolé.

-fallait y penser avant. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est gênant » Newtiteuf se releva seul, sans même faire attention au fait qu'Unster lui proposait son aide.

-« tu sais, je ne cherchais pas un truc de ce genre, je voulais juste savoir ce qu'il y avait dans tes tiroirs.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je suis... Curieux à propos de toi. J'ai toujours envie de tout savoir sur toi. Un peu comme un grand frère protecteur. Je... Je suis désolé ». Nt ne dit rien. Il est en colère, mais il n'a pas l'air de détester Unster. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il espère. « Je n'ai pas envie de perdre ta confiance à cause de ça ». Nt releva la tête vers Unster, il se mordit les lèves et avaient les sourcils froncés, mais peu à peu, son visage se décrispa.

-« tu ne peux pas perdre ma confiance. Si tu l'as gagné ce n'est pas pour rien. Mais promet moi de ne plus fouiller dans mes affaires.

\- Je te le promets Nt. Plus jamais je ne fouillerais dans tes affaires ». Ça se voyait qu'il était sincère, après ça, c'est sûr qu'il ne s'y risquerait plus, que ça soit avec Nt ou avec n'importe qui d'autre.

-« Dans ce cas, c'est bon ». Unster se sentit soulagé. Mais en même temps, cette découverte n'était pas prête de lui sortir de la tête. Unster était en train de se poser des questions tels que : Nt se masturber avec... Avec un gode ? Déjà, NT en train de se branler, ça doit être quelque chose, mais si en plus... Non, Unster, tu ne devrais pas commencer à visualiser ça. Tu pourras penser à ça demain, mais pas maintenant. « Si tu te demandes pourquoi je l'ai, c'est juste par ce que ça me détend quand je suis stressé.

\- sérieux ? » Le fan d'Isaac se demandait bien comment le fait d'avoir un truc qui vibre dans le cul pouvait le calmer.

-« oui, sérieux. La sensation est... Bref. La salle de bains est libre ». Unster se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Il avait prévu de dormir en boxer, mais là, il y avait un problème à ce niveau-là. Il se lava rapidement et remit son jean et son caleçon pour essayer de cacher ça avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

SUITE PROCHAINEMENT ...


	2. partie 2

Il sortit de la salle de bain et s'installa a côté de Nt car, par manque de place, ils devaient partager le même lit. Normalement, cela ne l'aurait dérangé, mais là il risque d'avoir du mal a ne pas se faire attraper sur le fait qu'il ait une bosse dans son pantalon qui l'empêcherait de trouver le sommeil. Il enleva son jean, dos à Newtiteuf, et se glissa sous les draps le plus vite possible. Il éteignit la lampe de chevet, ce qui plongea la pièce dans l'obscurité, seulement éclairée part les lumières de la lune et de la ville.

-« Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit, mon bichon »

Ils avaient beau essayer de dormir, Morphée ne sembla pas vouloir d'eux.

-« Unster, tu dors ?

\- Non, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Dis-moi que c'est ton genoux qui vient de m'effleuré.

\- Ah désolé, je m'en étais pas rendu compte.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Pourquoi tu bande ?

\- Bas, la logique voudrait que ce soit parce que je suis sexuellement existé, mais je pense qu'il y a bien une autre raison.

\- Crache le morceau, tu penses à quoi ?

\- A toi, si tu veux savoir, et à toi avec ton jouet. Et oui, ça m'excite ... »

Nt se recula à cause de la surprise, puis revient à sa place initiale alors qu'Unster commençait à avoir le teint rosé, même si Nt ne pouvais le voir. il le sentait.

-« Tu... Tu sais où est la clef, de tout façon ».

Unsterbliicher n'avait pas besoin de le faire répéter deux fois pour comprendre que c'était ça seul chance. Il se dirigea vers le meuble et ouvrit le tiroir en sortant le jouet.

-« y a du lubrifiant au fond ». Unster prit le flacond en regardant Nt, qui lui, était en train de retirer son t-shirt. « Avant de commencer tu veux bien m'embrasser ? »

Unster s'assit sur le canapé-lit et posa les deux objets.

-« Bien sûr. Mais pourquoi ?

-Je veux embrasser la personne qui va me faire ma première fois. Et pour que ce soit dans l'ordre des choses aussi. »

Unster passa sa main dans ses cheveux soyeux et le serra tendrement contre lui. Puis il lui caressa la joue et approcha lentement son visage. Nt ferma les yeux et laissa Unster poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. A peine l'a-t-il fait que Nt en demande plus. Alors Unster entrouvre la bouche pour que son ami puisse ajouter sa langue. Ce qu'il fit bien sûr. Leur baiser sembla durer une éternité. Jamais Unster n'avait sentit une telle chaleur lui envahir le corps et l'esprit. Pour tous les deux ce baiser était magnifique, magique, indescriptible.

-« alors, comment tu fais d'habitude ? »

Nt cherchait comment expliquer simplement à Unster. On pouvait facilement voir la gêne entre les deux.

-« Euh... avec le lubrifiant... sur tes doigts et... et...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je pense avoir compris. »

Unsterbliicher fit s'allonger Nt en lui caressant le torse, puis il lui enleva son boxer en lui descendent le long de ses jambe et les lui écarta. Il prit la bouteille et versa le produit sur ses doigts en lui faisant signe de garder les jambes entrouvertes. Lorsque Nt eux l'air prêt, il introduit son index ce qui fit gémir Nt, mais pas de plaisir. Unster savait qu'il devait trouver l'endroit qui lui ferait ressentir du bien.

-« Unster fait comme ça » Nt mimait un mouvement avec un de ses doigt et Unster reproduit le geste. Du coup, Nt balança sa tête en arriéré et tous ses muscles se tendaient dans un râle de plaisir quand Unster atteint le point G.

-« Ah... Unster ! Oui ! Comme ça ! »

Le chef de la Unster Army introduit on deuxième doigt et refis la même série de mouvement. La respiration de Newtiteuf s'accéléra et il ne cessa de gémir et de marmonner des choses incompréhensibles. La seul chose qui était a peu prés distinct c'était le nom de Unsterbliicher répéter plusieurs fois. Troisième doigt. Il poussa un cri et attrapa un oreiller en le plaquent contre sa bouche pour étouffer ses gémissements. Unster décida alors de passer à l'étape suivant. Il retira chacun de ses doigts et attrapa le jouet. Nt grogna un peu en sentent l'absence de présence en lui. Il retira son visage de l'oreiller et regarda ce que faisait Unster. Quand il le vit enduire le vibromasseur de lubrifiant ses pupilles se sont dilatées.

-« euh, comment tu joues avec ça ?

\- Je ne fais que l'allumer et me le mettre dedans...

\- Ok, j'ai compris »

Unster poussa les jambes de Nt vers lui, sans le prévenir et met brusquement l'objet en lui. Puis l'enclenche sur ON. Ce qui provoqua un long cri de plaisir suivi de gémissements sexy de la part du pauvre dresseur de Pokémon.

Nt arriva à se redresser m'algré le fait que le vibromasseur sois au max. Il est à présent sur ses genoux. Il est en sueur et son visage montrent qu'il apprécie ce qui lui arrive. Et pourtant il arrivait à coordonner ses gestes et entre deux respirations saccadées il glissa sa main sous le boxer d'Unster et empoigna sa virginité gorgé de sang. Unster ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il est le cran de faire ça et encore moins dans cette situation. Nt venait de lui baisser son sous-vêtement et agrippé son sexe et vessait des vas et viens. Il approcha alors sa figure de l'entre jambe de Unster et la prend en bouche. Il joue avec sa langue et chacun de ses mouvements donne l'impression a Unsterbliicher dans vouloir plus. A chaque va et vient il remue son corps et lorsque Unster pense que Nt a ce truc dans le derrière qui est en train de le rendre fou, lui aussi, il trouve cette scène encore plus sensuelle. Pour ne pas dire magnifiquement perverse.

Nt a les yeux à demi fermés et on peut voir qu'il est très concentré dans ce qu'il fait. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de gémir et ses vibrations le rende fou avec Unster. En regardent mieux Nt, on peut voir sa transpiration, certain mèches sont collées sur son front et la lumière de la ville se reflété sur sa peau brillante. Unster aimerais tellement que cela dure encore mais il sent qu'il atteint bientôt ses limites. Il agrippe les cheveux de Nt et essaie de guider sa tête, sa seul réaction est de se laisser guider.

-« Nt ! Je vais ! Mmh ! » Unster le tire en arrière pour ne pas le forcé à avaler et il reçoit tout sur le visage et sur ses cheveux châtain. Lui aussi se libera dans un long cri de plaisir, puis se laisse tomber, un sourire béat sur ses lèvres. Unster en avais presque oublié le vibromasseur. il l'arréta et il reste là à regarder le spectacle, splendide, s'il falaise le qualifié.

-« Unster tu en as mis partout... » Unster pris un mouchoir sur le comptoir de la cuisine et essuya délicatement le visage et les cheveux de son ami. Puis ils se sourire mutuellement et Unster lui tendit les bras pour qu'il se colle à lui. Nt venus dans ses bras et enfonça son visage dans le creux de sa nuque.

« Si c'est ça le bonheur Nt, je peux te dire que tu seras heureux encore bien des fois ». Nt se détachas de lui et se mis à rougir.

« Alors peut être qu'on pourrait pousser le bonheur un peu plus loin ? »

Une fois le deuxième ronde fini il se lover l'un contre l'autre pour finir leurs soirée chez Morphée.

Quelque semaine plus tard

-« dit Nt on pourra refaire ça se soir ?

-Bien sûr du moment que sa reste du sexfriend »

Les ami rentré chez Unster est passaire encore une bonne soirée que tous les deux.

FIN


	3. prologue

petit prologe pour vous faire pacienté en attendent que j'ecrive la suite ^^

Ça fait un an. Un an qu'on se comble lui et moi. Sauf que c'est dernier temps on se voie de moins en moins et du coup qu'on le fait beaucoup moins. Je suis sûr qu'il a trouvé quelqu'un qui le fait mieux que moi. C'est pour ça que je lui ai envoilé un message lui disant que je passe chez lui pour lui dire un truc important. j'ai prévu de lui dire qu'on doit arrêter ce stupide jeu.

Je suis devant sa porte depuis maintenant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Que faire? Je sonne? Je rentre directement? Bon de toute façon il sait que je dois passer. même si il n'a pas répondu a mon message. Je prends le double des clefs qu'il m'avait donnée et rentre à l'intérieur. Une fois dedans il fait totalement noir. Peut-être qu'il dort? Ou peut-être qu'il est partie? J'avance doucement dans son petit apparentement jusqu'au moment où je trébuche sur quelque chose. Je me relève et je voie de la lumière qui émane de sous la porte de sa salle de bain. La porte est fermée à clef. Je décide de défoncer la porte car j'ai beau crier personne ne me répond et je n'entends aucun bruit. Un coup, deux coups et le troisième fils cédée la porte. Le spectacle qui s'offre à moi est horrible.

A SUIVRE

Qui c'est ? Que s'est-il passé ? Que va-t-il faire ? vous me détéster?


	4. suite

Un grand merchi pour les 46 abonnés. Ce texte ne me plaît pas trop, mais il est déjà mieux que les précédents.

Alors que je vien juste de me réveiller je n'arrive pas a me relever, ni même bouger. Je sais que je suis allongé par terre car je peux sentir du carlage froid sous moi. Quand je réussit enfin a ouvrir les yeux car on vient de m'enlever se qui m'empêcher. Je regretté presque qu'elle lès fait. Devent moi était assie Nt dans un état pire que quand je les trouvé. Je deviné directement que c'était la jeune fille devant moi qui lui avait fait ça. Elle se mis a rire comme une folle quand je commencé a me débattre pour enlever les liens qui me retiens prisonniè du radiateur. Elle me cris d'arrêter. Se que je ne fis biensur pas. Jusqu'au moment où j'entendis un coup de feu. J'entends un atrose gémissement. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai crie et je n'ai mal nul par, alors où a t'elle tirait? Quand je lèves les yeux je vois Nt avec du sang qui coule du côté gauche de sa cheville. Je regarde un peu plus loin et je vois la balle qui sais logé dans le sol, puis je vois des gouttes d'eau tomber par terre. Je ne peus pas voir les yeux de mon amour à cause du bandeau qu'il a sur la face, mais juste avec les traits tiré de sa tête, je peut deviné qu'il a super mal. En plus de ça un long ruisseau de larme longe son visage pour finir sa course sur son t-shirt et par terre. Le regard de l'adolescente s'adoucit deux secondes. Pour qu'ensuite elle attrape Nt par la mâchoire et pausse brutalement ses lèvres sur celles-ci. Elle entre sa langue dans sa bouche et une danse sensuelle commence avec sa jumelle. Sa n'a pas l'aire de déplaire a Nt, alors qu'i peine quelque minutes elle lui avait tiré dans le pied. Quand elle lache enfin ses lèvres et sa langue, elle se mis encore à rire comme une malade. Elle repris mon bandeau et un t-shirt qui traîne par terre. Puis elle me remis le bandeau sur les yeux sans même que je me débats. A quoi bon encore faire blesser mon ange pour rien? Elle m'oblige à ouvrir la mâchoire. Je crois qu'elle veux m'embrassé, mais non elle me mis juste le tissu dans la bouche. Puis elle me lache et je l'entends fredonner en se dirigent à l'autre bout de la piè crois qu'elle vafaire la cuisine. Je l'entend fouiller dans les placards et les tiroirs. Le bruit s'arrêt et je la sente revenir vers moi. J'entend quelque bruit de fer qui s'entre choque. Quand soudain je sent quelle découpée mes vêtements. Je me retrouve nu. Après ça je l'entend se reculer, puis des gémissements venant de Nt. J'entend encore le bruit de fer, des habits qui tomber et des gémissements plaintifs. Je ne peut rien voir, rien dire, je ne peut pas trop bouger de peur qu'elle le reblesse et une atroce odeur de pourris et cigarette trôné dans l'aire. Elle ma privé de presque tous mes sens. J'essayai de m'imaginer une faste forêt de fagacées dense, mais laissant suffisamment d'espace pour y pénétrer, danse mais suffisamment aérée pour laisser passer les rayons du soleil ravivant les tout verts, les vies animales et végétales se soutenant et évoluant au même rythme dans le temps et généreuse nourriture. Soudain je fus extirpé par de nouveaux coup de feu. Puis le bruit d'un corps qui tombe au sol. Que se passe-t-il ? Nt-chou ? Elle la tue? Elle va me tuer?

Je sursaute quand je sens des mains sur mes joues. Des mains avec des longs doigts et très puissant. J'essaye de reculer, mais je suis déjà plaqué contre le radiateur. La personne m'enlève le t-shirt et le bandeau pour que je puisse découvrir mon nt. Lui aussi est nu comme un ver. Il me détache et m'aide à me relever. Puis il m'attrape la main et me traine jusqu'à son placard à vêtements. On s'habile rapidement et sont parties au commissariat le plus proche. Je ne prends même pas le temps de regarder le corps pour savoir si elle est réellement morte vue le nombre de coups de feu que j'avais entendu. Une fois arrivé je dis ma version des faits au policeman qui m'a pris en charge. Quand je sors de la salle le dresseur de monstre de poche n'est toujours pas sorti. C'est normal vu qu'il a passé plus de temps que moi avec cette folle. Que ce serait-il passé s'il ne l'avait pas tué ? Peut-être qu'on serait déjà mort a cet heur-ci.

Quand il sort enfin, il a un bandage au tours de l'endoir ou la balle l'avais touché. il me prend dans ses bras et il me fait un énorme câlin qui m'empêche presque de respirer. Il me dit mille et une fois pardon. Quand finalement il me lâche, il est en pleurs. C'est la première fois que je le vois pleurée. Je voulus l'embrasser pour le réconforter, mais il me repoussa en criant comme un malade :

-« cette fan-girl m'a suffi pour aujourd'hui alors lâche-moi.

\- mais...

\- il n'y a pas de mais, je ne veux pas de ta pitié ».

Puis il part en courant. J'étais pétrifié. Que faire . Courir après lui . Le laissé ? De toute façon il doit être loin maintenant. Je rentre chez moi et je me couche directement. La journée d'aujourd'hui a été bien éprouvante. Soudain on sonne chez moi. Je pars ouvrir et c'est un nt aux yeux tout bouffis et les joue rouge qui se trouvent devant ma porte.

-« Salut mon chou.

\- Bonjours.

\- Viens entre il fait froid d'hors ».

Il entre dans mon appart avec une prudence comme si quelque chose pouvait lui sauter dessus à n'importe quel instant.

-« Tu veux boire quelque chose?

\- Non

\- Tu as l'aire pas bien, tu veux dormir chez moi?

\- Oui »

Il se dirige vers mon canapé et si allonge.

-« tu ne veux pas dormir avec moi ? » je n'aurais pas dû poser cette question. Il sait refermer sur lui-même et m'a répondu sèchement « non ! ». Je me suis mentalement de triple imbécile pour ce que je venais de dire. Je m'Asie sur la table base en face de lui et je soulève légèrement sa tête qu'il avait enfouie dans l'accoudoir du canapé.

-« qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Il y a que je me suis fait harceler par une fane. Qu'elle m'a séquestré pendant je ne sais combien de jours. Qu'elle a failli faire du mal à l'un de mes amis ». À la prononciation du mot "ami " qu'il a choisi pour parler de moi mon cœur ses serrés forts « que j'ai tué quelqu'un. Que la moquette de ma pièce à vivre est recouverte de sang et qu'il y a un corps étalé dessus, sinon il n'y a rien d'important. » Un lourd silence c'est installer à prés ça. Je me suis petit à petit approché de lui et je l'ai enlacé. Je le sentis décrisper, il faut vite que je trouve un truc. Alors je décide de faire cite ou double en lui avouant mes sentiments à son égard. Au pire se sera là déjà la pire journée de tout me vie. Au mieux lui et moi on finira cette putain de journée de merde sur un bon point. Je suis sûr que s'il ressent la même chose pour nous serons heureux désormais et il pourra se reconstruire auprès de moi.

-« je t'...je t'aime.

-« désolé Sébastien, mais tout est flou dans ma tête et je ne suis pas prêt pour ça ».

Il ses levis et sortis de chez moi sans rien dire de plus. Je ne le revis plus jamais, seule sa voix dans ses vidéos me reste encore en mémoire. Je ne suis plus qu'une loque aux jours d'aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas rouvert mes volets depuis, je mange peut, j'ai donné Gribouille à mes parents, je ne dors presque plus, dette journée atroce tours dans ma tête et j'ai beau chercher je n'arrive pas avoir ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça. Lui il a refait ça vit à Marseille avec un autre homme. Je n'existe plus, Sébastien n'existe plus et encore moins Unsterbliicher le mettre du monde.

FIN


End file.
